<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Favor by InnerWorkings94Imagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368997">A Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines'>InnerWorkings94Imagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Modern AU, Spy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is a Spy, that Gendry needs help from.  </p><p>(Currently a One Shot with no future plans to expand)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya sat tied to a chair.  The intricate rope system that she was in, wasn’t something she could simple squeeze out of.  Her hands were too far away from her knife in her boot and the chances of her getting out by cutting were slip to none with how her hands were tied.  She knew her best bet to get free was to break the wooden chair itself. Her eyes darting around the room to see what was closest. Unfortunately the warehouse she found herself tied in wasn’t exactly small.  It would take at least five or ten normal steps to get to the closest beam. By the time anyone would come in, she would be only half way there. That was if she wasn’t taking in to account the two goons beside her.  Arya had been in difficult situations before, but this was new one for her.  </p><p> </p><p>A sudden clang and motor’s echoed throughout the building, a door slamming open and three men walking in.  The two men beside her seemed to stand up straighter, while another quickly seemed to run up placing a chair in front of her.  She kept her gaze down, not looking at the newcomer. Calm and steady, just how she was taught. Know you are the smartest in the room before anyone else knows it too.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well, look what I caught.”  Her eyes shot up, her gaze falling on Gendry Waters.  The Flea Bottom Gang boss that had everyone in King’s Landing running scared just outside of the Red Keep.  The illegitimate son of Robert Baratheon, and her former lover. She had made it a point to stay away from, especially since the last time they were together, she left him in a hotel room with the engagement ring he had given her.  “Staying quiet. How unlike you.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You hear a lot of things in the silence of the conversation.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what they taught you in spy school?  Cause when we were in the marines together, you couldn’t shut up.”  Arya raised her eyebrows at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I learned how to shut you up real fast.”  She quipped, her eyes darting down towards the front of his pants.  He let out a sigh, waving his hands at the men around him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sir, leaving you alone with her isn’t-”  </p><p> </p><p>“Do I ask twice?”  He looked at the man on his left.  Nodding his head, all four of the men left the warehouse leaving them alone.    </p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear about Lommy?”  Gendry’s tone had changed drastically.  </p><p> </p><p>“I did.  I was never that close to him.”   </p><p> </p><p>“He saved your ass a time or two.”  He eaned back in the chair, his eyes never leaving her face.  </p><p> </p><p>“I saved his.  That’s what you do when your on a mission together.  I’m not happy he’s dead, but the idiot never could hold his liquor.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hot Pie thought you would show up at the funeral.  I knew better.” Arya watched him cross his arms.  </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t in the country.  I sent flowers.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Got that big government job now.  Marine to assassin. What do they call you again?  The Cat in the Canals. Deadly and quick.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been called many things.”  Gendry pulled the chair closer, he leaned in, his elbows braced against his knees, holding his hands together as if to resist the urge to reach out and touch her.  </p><p> </p><p>“I remember what you liked to be called.  Especially when you are on the brink of-” Arya slammed her head into his, stopping his sentence.  He braced himself against the side of the chair, his hand on his forehead. A laugh echoed through the empty building, the pain he remembered.  </p><p> </p><p>“Theres the girl I know.”  He said excitedly a wicked smile on his face.  “Always thinking with your head.”  </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Gendry?”  Arya grew tired of going down memory lane.  </p><p> </p><p>“We have a common enemy.  Cersei Lannister is trying to buy out land here in Kings Landing that once were owned by my father and have passed down to me.  She’s using my illegitimate standing against her own so-called ‘legal’ children’s. THough DNA tests proven that her children are not Roberts.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Not the public ones.”  <br/><br/></p><p>“No...she had those altered of course.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You want me to kill Cersei Lannister?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Not kill.  I need your brother’s help.  He used to be best lawyer in Westeros and even though he’s currently not as active in parliament, he used to also be the top dog there. Rumor has it, he’s on his way to become the next Prime minister.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Rob hasn’t been a lawyer since he joined politics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well convince him.  I know he hates the bitch as much as I do.  I also know the Lannisters are the ones he’s not as active anymore.” Arya looked at him hard.  She pulled against the ropes, but to no anvil.  </p><p> </p><p>“So you kidnapped me, tied me up, and for what?  All to get me to help you convince my brother to take down the most powerful woman in all of westeros?”  Gendry looked at her with a smirk.  </p><p> </p><p>“What can I say... You weren’t picking up my calls.”  Reaching around her, he untied the ropes. His breath danced on the back of her neck, his lips so close to her, she could remember the feeling of them on her skin.  “Baby girl.” He teased her. Once she was free, she pushed him back, untying her own legs.  </p><p> </p><p>“Men.” She muttered, grabbing her jacket that was thrown to the side.  Gendry laughed turning to watch her walk away.  </p><p> </p><p>“So does this mean you’ll help me?”  He called after her. The spy kept walking, leaving him guessing what she was going to do next.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s note:  I got the idea from watching the New James Bond trailer.  No idea how this came about, other than Arya being a spy who Gendry needs help from.  I don’t understand it either, my brain is weird.  Stories are weird in my mind.  Just trying to pick them out of the fog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>